


Consiousness

by Olos



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olos/pseuds/Olos
Summary: I'm awake, but I do not know.





	Consiousness

I’m awake. I’m alright.  
Well almost. My eyes feel too heavy to lift, so I just keep them closed.  
I lie on something mildly warm, and a slight shift of my cheek tells me the thing is cloth.  
By the way I lie on it, I’m lying on a person.  
By some urge I haven’t felt since I was a lad, I curl into the body holding me, trusting them without knowing who they are.

Someone speaks near me, their voice muffled. I trust them too, as I know and love the voice, but I cannot recall whose it is.  
“He stirs, do we let him wake?”  
“No,” says another voice. I think it’s from the person holding me. There’s a sense of loss, or maybe missing attached to the voice and I can’t place why. “It is better to let them both rest, til we have stopped our travel and you can heal them.”  
There are two of us? Yes, there are. There is another; I must not lose him, that’s what- that’s what… who said that to me? And who is he, besides the fact that I must not lose him, that I love him? My mind feels like someone stuffed several clouds in it. This all feels like a dream, so strange it is.

The person shifts their arm, which now I realize I was lying on. I feel like I’m going to fall! I clutch to the person, although my hands are slow and refuse to hold properly. The hand of the arm comes to rest on the side of my head, and the person above me whispers something, although I don’t even know the language it’s in, let alone what was said.

I do however, have the sudden thought that sleep is a wonderful idea. Indeed, I feel very sleepy now. I feel my hands let go of the cloth they hold and my forehead coming to rest against what’s probably a stomach.  
The last thing I know is the vibrations that I believe is laughter.  
I’m asleep. I’m alright. I will be alright.


End file.
